Giorno Giovanna
'Abilities' ---- Life Shot '' ''Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '5 seconds *Passive - 'Increases 10 / 5 Rage every time Giorno casts a skill / performs a basic attack. Increases 70 / 30 Rage every time Giorno gets a Hero Kill/Assist. *Passive - ''When having 100 Rage, the next damage dealt by Giorno's basic attacks or Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda E will greatly accelerate the target's Violent Consciousness to a point that the target's consciousness separates itself from their body (Can't trigger more than once within 5 seconds), reducing target's Movement Speed by 100% and amplifying physical damage dealt on the target by 20% for 0.5 seconds. ---- Life Giver Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'This skill has different effects based on the types of the target hit: **Allied Hero - ''Specifies an allied hero in the target area (priority other allies over Giorno) to channel the skill on the target, consuming 20 Rage to restore target's Health by 20/25/30/35/40 + AD every 0.5 seconds for a total 100 Rage within 2.5 seconds. Performing any movement or action will instantly interrupt the channeling effect. **''Enemy or The Ground - ''Creates a bush at the target location where it grows wider and wider until reaching 200 radius within 0.3 seconds. Upon reaching its maximum radius, the bush immobilizes all enemies within the area for 1 second before dealing 50/75/100/125/150 + AD physical damage to all immobilized enemies. *''Note - ''When casting this skill on the target area wherein both allied heroes and enemies are present, the outcome of the skill effect will be determined to cast on an allied hero. ---- Parry W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '16 seconds *Active - 'Summons the Stand '''Gold Experience' to block damage dealt on Giorno once within 1/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8 seconds, increases his Movement Speed by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% for 2.4 seconds and instantly increases his Rage by 20 + of allied heroes within 500 radius nearby x 10. If the block is successful, Giorno instantly gains 10/20/30/40/50 Rage. If the block is successful while Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda E doesn't enter cooldown, the next cast of Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda E within 1.8 seconds will extend its own duration by 0.6 seconds. If the block is successful while Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda E enters cooldown, the cooldown of Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda E will be reset. ---- Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda E Cost: 70 Rage '''Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *''Active - ''Summons the Stand Gold Experience to throw a series of punches in one direction (the direction is determined by the mouse position when casting) for 1.8 seconds, dealing 4/7/10/13/16 + AD physical damage (can trigger critical strike) to all enemies hit and increasing critical strike chance by 2% every 0.1 seconds, the critical strike chance can be stacked up to 18 times for a total of 36% for 1.8 seconds. During the punching period, Giorno can move around but can't perform basic attacks. The stand will move along with Giorno while punching and using any skill will instantly interrupt the punching period. ---- Gold Experience Requiem R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '120 / 110 / 99 seconds *Active - 'Giorno stabs '''Gold Experience' with The Arrow to transform it into Gold Experience Requiem for 3/3.5/4 seconds. Upon activation, the Stand breaks the magic immunity effects of Nice Rod and all other similar effects on all enemies within 350 radius nearby once. Within the duration, the Stand increases Giorno's damage output by 30%, applying magic immunity effect to Giorno, and removing the Reality from Giorno (becoming invulnerable and unable to be targeted) for the entire duration. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes